To Become A Warrior
by adromir
Summary: Legolas' brash action causes disaster again. And this time, a life is lost and blame is put upon his head. Guilt-ridden himself, the prince tries to win back eveyone's heart, but it will not be easy.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary :**** Legolas's brash action causes disaster once again. And this time, a live is lost and blame is put upon his head. Guilt-ridden himself, the prince tries to win back everyone's heart, but it will not be easy.**

****

**Hello, everyone! Yes, I know I'm late. So sorry. My muse ran away and I got the worst writer's-block ever. I had to watch my LOTR DVD again and again just to retrieve the mood back. By the way, thank you so much for all the nice reviews you gave me for 'Tumbling Tot In The Stream'. I'm so glad you enjoy it so much! THANK YOU!**

****

**Okay, this one fic is progressing nicely. From the summary, you will know that this is not the short comedy 'Two In The Tub' that I promised earlier. I decided to put it up after this one—an angst—is completed. This story took place right after 'Too Much'. Legolas' age is equivalent to human's 15-year-old while Keldarion is 25.**

****

**So, happy reading and prepare a hankie or some Kleenex, just in case.**

****

****

**###############################**

****

The moment the arrow flew off my bow, I knew I had done the most foolish mistake of my life.

The wild boar was hit hard on its flank. Instead of going down, the animal abruptly halted in its dash, staggering and wobbling on its feet. It slowly turned to glare at us, its front feet pawing agitatedly against the ground. Hot mist came out of its nostril as the beast snorted in anger, while its sharp white tusks gleamed under the afternoon sun.

Then, with a vicious growl, the boar leaped and headed directly towards us, revenge burning mad in its beady eyes. 

The Mirkwood warriors shouted in alarm all around me, calling out warnings about the impending danger. I could also hear my elder brother yelling from upfront, cautioning a fellow elf about the boar that was aiming straight for him. 

The elf warrior named Hadrian reined in his mount in panic. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough to avoid the attack. The boar rammed into the horse's forelegs, knocking the stallion and its rider into my brother who was trying to control his own stallion directly behind them.

"Kel!" I shouted in horror to see my brother being thrown off his mount before he was slammed into a tree. With a cry, Keldarion crumpled to the ground. I quickly dismounted and ran to get to him, painfully aware that Hadrian nearby was screaming in terror and agony as the injured wild boar kept ramming its sharp tusks against the poor elf's side. 

Kneeling beside Keldarion, I hastily grabbed my dagger from the strap on my back. But before I could throw the blade at the boar, Commander Linden had already taken out his bow and started shooting at the frenzied animal in rapid succession.

Five arrows struck the boar squarely on the center of its forehead. The beast staggered away from Hadrian's limp unmoving body, growling and snorting weakly under its dying breath. Then it collapsed a moment later, never to rise again.

I turned my attention back to my brother. He was holding his bleeding head as he gingerly rose himself to a sitting position, wincing all the while. "Kel? You are hurt," I stated, instantly reaching over to touch the long bloody gash on his right temple.

Keldarion jerked away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped irritably as smoldering fury glittered in his cobalt blue eyes. "What were you thinking, Legolas? Were you trying to kill us all?"

I gulped in discomfiture, feeling highly censured and hurt by Keldarion's rejection to heal him. Never in my entire life as a _manyan_, a mystical healer for our people, have anybody refused my healing gift. And to have it rejected for the very first time by my own brother was truly hurtful. 

Still, I could fully understand Keldarion's angered reaction. What I did just now was incredibly foolish. I guess my head was a lot bigger than my brain, after all. 

In trying to prove my shooting skill to Keldarion and the others, I had boasted out loud that I could shoot any moving target into a standstill, no matter how small or fast it was. I was feeling highly excited then when my brother finally included me in one of his patrol rounds into the woods, telling me now that I had come of age it was time I learn the ways of a warrior. 

But, a bit cocky and brash as I was, I wasn't thinking of the consequences when I targeted at the wild boar that had suddenly crossed our path. I had completely forgotten that I was a healer, not a killer. I forgot that I highly valued all living things and will not harm them in any way if not provoke. I also forgot that I loved to have animals for companions, not for sport. To make matters worse, I had been smiling with anticipation when I struck down the wild boar, only to deeply regret what I had done afterwards.

_Stupid, Legolas! That was truly stupid! _I yelled at myself inwardly as I watched Keldarion crouched down beside Hadrian to check on his friend's multiple wounds. Commander Linden had dismounted and was also worrying over the fallen warrior. 

The rest of the elves were silent, though. They were obviously still in shock by this sudden turn of event. Never had they thought that their king's youngest son would cause such a disaster during a routine patrol. The warriors surrounded the carcass of the boar and stared worriedly at their wounded comrade whose blood ran freely onto earth. Once in a while, they would glance accusingly at me, painfully reminding me that my foolish deed was about to cost another innocent life.

I snapped myself out of my reverie and promptly got down on my knees beside Hadrian's inert form. Without a word, I placed my hands over Hadrian's serious injuries and forced all my healing energy onto them. But, even then, I knew I was already too late.

Hadrian was already dead.

"No…" I whispered, shaking my head in denial. I pushed my hands harder against his most serious wound, the gaping cut across his stomach. My power was still mad at work, yet I knew it would never bring the dead back to life. "Please, no!"

Keldarion grabbed my hands and pushed them off Hadrian's body. "Stop it, Legolas. It is no use."

"But we don't know that! I think I can revive him if I…"

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH!" my brother shouted, his eyes blazing with anger as he glared at me, while a single tear of sadness ran down his cheek. I was shaken to the core by that sight, for I knew that Hadrian had been one of his closest friends. 

"You have done enough," Keldarion repeated more quietly. He then took off his cloak and laid it over Hadrian's body, covering his friend from head to toe. "There's nothing you can do for him now. He is dead. Even your healing power can not return him to us."

My lips trembled, and my heart quivered. My eyes were stung with tears of regret. "I…I am so sorry, Kel. I…"

"Speak no more, for nothing you say can right this wrong," Keldarion cut me off with a swiping motion of his hand. "Save it for father and Hadrian's family. May they forgive you…for I can not."

I felt as if I was hit by lightning when hearing those words. Stupefied, I stared in silence as Keldarion gathered Hadrian into his arms and gracefully climbed atop his mount. "Back to the palace," he said shortly, and nudged the stallion towards home.

The rest of the warriors immediately complied and followed after my brother. Keldarion sat stiffly on his mount without looking back, and there was no mistake in the tone of his voice just now that he expected everyone to obey his words. 

The relaxed and carefree mood that had surrounded us previously had now become deeply glum and tense. Even Commander Linden was strangely quiet as he mounted his ride. He stared down at me with narrowed eyes, waiting for me to climb atop my own stallion. I saw no condemnation in his gaze, but I saw no adoration and love that he used to show me either. His eyes were completely empty, as if he didn't know me at all.

_Valar__.__ What have I done?_

###############################

"What had gotten into you, Legolas? What had caused you to do such a _stupid_ thing?!" my father's voice boomed like a thunder, ringing loud through my ears. I bit my lips as I fixed my gaze at the floor, having not the courage to look at my father's face, which I knew had turned red with fury. 

Our troop had just returned from the woods not more than an hour ago, and Hadrian's body had been claimed by his kin. I could never forget the way his mother had collapsed and broken down into tears, hugging her son's limp body to her bosom. I will always remember her heart-wrenching wail as she mourned the loss of her only child, leaving her completely alone in Middle-earth.

It didn't take long for the entire realm to understand what had happened, of Hadrian's unnecessary death. Not less than ten persons had given me the look of utter hatred and condescension. They were blaming me for the incident, as I was blaming myself. 

I had tried to seek forgiveness from Hadrian's mother, but she was quickly whisked away with her son's body, still crying uncontrollably. There was nothing more I could do but to stand there alone like an idiot, deserted by everyone that had loved and cherished me.

And now I had to face the wrath of my father, the king of the Mirkwood realm.

"Have you no sense?" my father kept on ranting as he paced the study to and fro. Then he yelled, "BLAST IT! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I instantly snapped my gaze upwards, staring back at him in uncertainty and fear. My father was glaring ferociously, clenching and unclenching his fists as if he was trying hard to control himself not to hit me.

"How could you be so stupid?!" he shouted. "Why were you so reckless that you did not care of the consequences of your brash action?! Why, Legolas? _WHY_?!"

My lips trembled anew as I spoke, "Forgive me, father…"

"_Forgive?_ Why ask for forgiveness when it would change nothing, when it would not bring that warrior back to the living?" He shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "Your recklessness had caused numerous chaos to my household, to this realm. But now, it has cost someone's life."

As a huge lump grew within my throat, I croaked, "Father, I…"

He sadly gazed at me. "How many more times are you going to disgrace me this way, Legolas? How many more times are you willing to put me in this position? I'm a king, yet my son is not acting as a true prince should be."

My heart was near to breaking to hear that. "I am very sorry, father. Truly, I'm so sorry," I said beseechingly, moving closer to him. But my father turned away, staring through the opened window instead. 

"You have come of age," he said softly next. "You are not a child anymore, so stop acting like one." Turning back to me, he added, "For all our sake, Legolas, grow up."

With that, me father whirled and strode out of the room.

Then, and only then, I let the tears come.

****

****

**TBC…**

****

****

****


	2. 2

**Young Storyteller : Too bad on your bad exam. Don't worry, my friend, I've been there before. Don't give up and keep on err…studying. Oh, ROTK DVD will be out on 25th May. I've booked mine with the Video Eazy KLCC! Yippee!**

**Dur En Thurin Naur : You have more funny pics? Give me! Give me!**

**Aranel of Mirkwood : Err…no, they can't see that. **

**Brazgirl : Best fic ever? Really? Oh, thank you…**

**astalder27 : Oh, yeah. That was stupid, Leggy! Real stupid! But like you, I'm madder at Keldarion right now.**

**Fire Breathing Ferret : Poor you! I didn't mean to cause you to cry like that. Here, let me give you a hug!**

**Mellaithwen : I never like Keldarion in those kind of moods either.**

**tbiris : How is he going to gain their respect? One thing for sure, I will not make it easy for him!**

**newfan : To be forgiven, Leggy needs to go through 'something'. Let's see what I have in store for him. He! He!**

**szhismine : Of course, it was an accident! So let's make his life more miserable, shall we?**

**Sparrow Greenleaf : I'm glad you like his POV.**

**lili & Fadhilah : I'm sorry that you don't like this story written in first person, but I can't change what I have done. **

**Gina : Thank you, thank you! Great one, eh? I'll try to do justice with the compliment!**

**beginning-end-314 : Oh, yes! I already have a story of Thranduil _and_ Marwana. Wait n see, mellon! Wait n see! **

**Enigma Jade : I'm afraid that this one _is_ a tear-jerker. I've warned you, haven't I?**

**seeing spots : I love it when you called this a cruel story! But if course, I _am_ cruel! Ha ha ha...!! Sorry. Losing control there.**

**LegolasLover2003: Leggy will grow up a little. You will see what happens next.**

**Sarwenaletari Elanese : This story will take about 5 to 6 chapters long.**

**AbbiCat14 : Yes, I can see you a VERY HAPPY to see me! I'm so HAPPY to see you too, mellon!**

**Thank you for all those wonderful reviews! Most of you must have realized that this is the second time I write a POV. Many of you like it, while some of you cannot quite accept it. Anyway, I hope that the real message that I'm trying to convey in this story will be noted by all. So, keep on reading and keep those hankies at bay for I myself cried a lot while writing this! Waaa!!!**

**#############################**

Three days later, I finally came out of my chamber after I had secluded myself there like a hermit, heavily guilt-ridden and too ashamed to see anyone. Only the servants came and went, bringing me my daily meals and tending to my other needs. And none of them dared or bothered to speak a word to me.

I didn't even have the courage to be present at Hadrian's funeral. I couldn't bear to face the crowd, the people, my family. I was not brave enough to put up with the accusing whispers and condemning gazes. My father's words still rang in my head. My brother's tears were still visible in my mind. How I wished I could turn back the time, or take Hadrian's place instead. Death seemed a lot more forgiving than what I was going through.

I walked through the quiet hall. Somehow, I found myself heading for my father's study.

I must be crazy then. The king was still greatly displeased with me, I was sure. Still, scared as I was of my father's reception of me, I could not avoid seeing him forever. I also deeply missed my brother because Keldarion, who never failed to be there for me in better or worst, had ceased speaking to me.

_But, first thing's first._ _Let's see the great elven king now, shall we?_

The door to my father's study was opened. I could hear several voices, deep in discussion. Tentatively, I peered around the door before stepping inside. Two of the king's most trusted aides were sitting across my father, ledgers and journals spread open on the table between them.

My father looked up and frowned to see me standing there. The conversation ceased as the other two lords turned around and stared at me.

"Yes, Legolas?" voiced out my father with a lift of his eyebrow. "Anything I can do for you?"

I hesitated. From the controlled expression on his face, my father didn't look displease to see me. But he didn't actually look glad to see me, either.

"I…Well, I…" I swallowed nervously, unsure of my father's true mood. "Uh, nothing really. I didn't mean to intrude..."

"Unfortunately, you _are_ intruding," said my father. "We are discussing a very important matter. So I'd be grateful if you'll shut the door on your way out."

I blinked. My heart stopped. My lips moved but no words came out, so shocked I was at his callused response.

My father might have noticed the crestfallen expression on my face for I saw his eyes softened. "Legolas…"

I didn't wait to hear more. I quickly mumbled an apology before whirling around and striding out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. Then I ran, cutting through the long stretch of hallway, down the short flight of stairs, through another long corridor and out a great door right onto the green lawn before I found myself rushing for the gazebo in the palace garden.

Stumbling to a stop, I leaned my forehead against one of the wooden pillars, trying to catch my breath and calm my racing heart. Blinking back tears, I forced myself not to think much on my father's words, not to take heart for being rejected once again. I deserved this after all. I had brought this upon myself by being so rash and thoughtless, causing the death of one of my own people, making everyone stop trusting and appreciating me. So I must live through it all until…

_Valar! Until when?! _

Crying out, I slammed my fist against the hard pillar, frustrated and dejected rolled into one. My knuckles screamed in pain, but not as painful as the ache in my heart. Sliding down the wooden post to land with a plop on the ground, I then pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down, my eyes closed. Steadying my breathing, I emptied my entire mind off my misery, trying to find some relief.

I didn't know how long I stayed that way. But when I looked up next, I was a lot calmer. Sighing, I slowly got to my feet, feeling a little regret to abandon the little solace I was able to gain for a short while just now.

_Well, life goes on. So should you, Legolas_, I told myself. _Now, let's face the rest of the world, starting with Keldarion_.

I shivered involuntarily. Facing my father was hard enough. Facing my irate, sad brother was another different matter. Keldarion was a levelheaded person, slow to anger and always so caring and soft-spoken. But watch out when he got mad! Even our father dared not get involved when my brother was in his rare surly mood.

It was still early afternoon, so I believed I could find Keldarion in the training field. With heavy feet and even heavier heart, I trudged towards the field situated just on the other side of the garden. As I came near, I could hear the sound of clashing blades and cries of the warriors. Obviously, the daily sword practice was busily in progress.

I caught sight of my brother sparring with a novice warrior. The younger elf was moving a little clumsily, not a worthy enough match for Keldarion's great skill. My brother was actually trouncing his opponent, not giving the other warrior the chance to charge back.

I groaned out loud as I saw Keldarion's grim face. His mood was still black indeed. _Boy, this is not going to be easy_, I sighed inwardly.

As I watched in growing dread, the novice warrior suddenly crumpled under Keldarion's blow and didn't get up. Keldarion grimaced in exasperation. "Weak young pup," grumbled my brother with a shake of his head. Turning to a couple of warriors nearby, he ordered, "Take him to the infirmary. Get someone to treat that bump on his head."

Then Keldarion glanced up and saw me. His eyes darkened. The muscle in his jaw ticked slightly before he declared, "You are late!"

I was barely able to stop myself from whirling around and taking off at a run, so scared that I was. But I forced myself to step forward and met my brother's gaze. "Kel," I responded meekly.

"About time you show up. You've missed practice for two days. Now get yourself a blade!" he instructed, impatience written all over his face.

Having not the courage to say differently, I wordlessly took a sword that one of the guards held out for me. I faced my brother once more, and our spar began.

Keldarion swung his blade with his utmost strength, nearly severing my head off if I had not been able to block it in time. I pushed down hard and aimed for his unprotected left side. But Keldarion swiftly recovered and brought up his blade in an arc, clashing against mine with a force that was enough to throw me off my feet.

I landed solid on my rump, staring wide-eyed at the sharp point of Keldarion's sword only mere inches from my face. "Again!" growled my brother, glaring down at me. "And make no mistake this time."

I had no other choice but to painfully pulled myself to my feet and continue confronting him. But to keep up with Keldarion's fast and powerful attacks was like pulling the teeth out of a balrog that one could have died trying! My brother was swift and agile on his feet, while his sheer skill was born from the strength of his strong muscles and sharp mind. He was the best swordsman in the realm, the highly honorable crown prince, while I was…

Well, I was the spoiled brat prince who always got himself—and everyone else—into trouble.

A while later, I landed for the umpteenth time on my already aching backside, the price I paid for being too keen on charging at my brother instead of keeping my defense. Keldarion had easily sidestepped before grabbing my wrist and jerking me back, forcing me to lose my grip on the sword. Before I knew it, he had placed the tip of my own blade against my chin while I lay there on the ground, hapless and panting in exertion.

"If you keep moving recklessly like that, you are definitely going to get yourself killed in no time at all!" Keldarion fumed. "Stop thinking of murdering or you will overstep your own skill, but start fighting for the most valuable thing, which is your life. And pay attention, for Valar's sake! Concentrate! Empty your mind and do not let your emotion guide you. You must learn to at least protect yourself, for I won't always be there to drag you out of silly scrapes!"

I could only stare at my brother, totally lost for words, and barely aware that the other warriors had ceased their practice and were watching us with keen interest. I ran my gaze over them but they quickly pulled their eyes away, uneasy and disconcerted at the scene unfolding before them.

I began to feel deeply embarrassed then to be scolded and bested by my elder brother in front of many witnesses. My fists tightly clenched as I fought hard at the sudden burst of anger and hurt. I could have leaped and tackled Keldarion down right then but he suddenly stabbed my blade into the ground several inches from my hand, making me flinch.

"Get up," he said quietly. "And continue on."

I glanced at the quivering blade near my side, at the warriors surrounding us, and back at my brother's handsome yet impassive face. It seemed like an eternity later when I slowly got to my feet, turned around and silently walked away.

If I happened to look back, I might have seen my brother taking a step forward and reaching out a hand towards me.

But I didn't look back. So I kept on walking.

TBC… 


	3. 3

**farflung :**** Oh, yes. Leggy's angst fest is here! And his family need to work fast to cover the deep hole they had dig before…err…I can't tell you!**

**TaniaNZ : Thank you, girl. I will.**

**Irish QT : I'm glad I've made you cry. God, that sounds really wrong, isn't it?**

**MidnightPrincess :**** Kel's a jerk now, that he is. Let's punch him.**

**Legolas Greenleaf : _Now_ you know that I'm cruel? Where have you been all these years?**

**Someone Reading : Wow. Thank you for reading. Love the support. **

**Aranel of Mirkwood : Yeah. MS has all the luck! Swell! To add salt to our wound, MS just won the Laureus Sportsman Award of the year. Again! Arghhh! **

**beginning-end-314 : Howard Shore's creations are magical! I can't wait for the extended ROTK to hear the new soundtrack!**

**Young Storyteller : Simpan jadi tapai atau peram buat pekasam? He! He! Don't ever give up writing, mellon! Keep on doing it! And what a nice birthday present it will be to get that DVD for yourself! (26th May is your birthday, correct?)**

**Hp-Azn : More angst coming up!**

**LegolasLover2003 :**** They feel bad, all right! Pretty damn bad.**

**Sarwenaletari Elanesse : For you, I will!**

**Mellaithwen :**** They heard you, mellon, loud and clear.**

**AbbiCat14 :**** I'm afraid to know what would happen if you had too much sugar! LOL!**

**Legolas' Garden Light : Oh, how close you are! You'll see, you'll see! Something dreadful will happen!**

**Fire Breathing Ferret : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FERRET, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!**

**Dur En Thurin Naur : I love the pics! They are hilarious! Thanks!**

**MAnders1953 :**** You might shed more tears after this! Beware!**

**melissa ;**** I'm so glad that this story touches you personally. Thank you.**

**Lady Lenna : Why did Kel reached out a hand to his brother? I'll let your creative mind to figure it out! He! He!**

**Gwyn :**** He is going to do something indeed! Something brash, and _certainly_ something stupid. **

**Shannon :**** THANK YOU! You are so kind! Now, about Foolish and Idiot, I _do_ have a story about how they met Leggy for the first time. So, we'll see if I managed to put it up here later on!**

**###########################**

_"…you are definitely going to get yourself killed in no time at all!"_

_"Stop thinking of murdering…!"_

_"I won't always be there to drag you out of silly scrapes!"_

Those words kept playing in my mind as I left the training field. Amazingly, my steps were steady and unhurried in spite of the chaotic emotions that were running amok deep inside my heart. Tears of anger were welling in my eyes but I refused to let it fall. _No, I'm not that weak_, I told myself inwardly.

But a lone tear managed to escape and fell onto my cheek. I irritably swiped it away, cursing under my breath for that flaw. Determinedly, I resumed walking towards the place that always gave me comfort when I was distressed—the grand stable. This would be a suitable time for a ride, to let out some steam before I choke on it.

I rarely ride alone. As my father and Keldarion had demanded, for my own protection there were always one or two guards escorting me whenever I ventured into the woods. Not to further displease them even though my heart rebelled at this, I swiftly looked around for any of the royal guards. I'd rather be by myself, but it was never a waste to play safe. The dark forces from Dol Guldur were heard roaming freely into Mirkwood these days, and I preferred to be smothered by hundreds of guardians than to face a troop of orcs all by myself.

I must be quite lucky for suddenly I saw Commander Linden walking out of the stable. A delighted smile instantly broke on my lips, pushing away my prior despair. I eagerly approached the seasoned warrior, glad to know that I had found someone who had always been a pleasant companion during my previous many rides. "Linden!"

He looked at me but did not smile back. "Your highness," he said in reply, bowing slightly.

I faltered. My smiled wavered. From the look on his face, I deduced that Linden was not as glad to see me as I was to see him. Still, I put on a brave front and said, "I have a favor to ask you, Linden. Please, can you accompany me riding?"

Linden was quiet for several long moments that I thought he hadn't heard me. I was about to repeat to question when he began to speak, "I'm afraid I can't, your highness. I just returned from a ride myself and I need to freshen up before I go see the king. But I will appoint two guards in my stead."

I swallowed repeatedly around the sudden lump in my throat, feeling so heartbroken and hurt. Never had I thought that this great warrior who had been one of my most faithful protectors—the one who had first found me when I got lost in the palace dungeon as a child, the one who never tired giving me wooden toy warriors skillfully whittled by his own talented hands, the one who had once pulled me to safety before I could crush to death under a crazed horse's hoofs—would deny me this simple request.

_Please, Linden. Not you too_, I wanted to say.

"Oh," I mumbled instead. "Uh, fine then. Go and uh…get them. I'll…I'll wait here."

At that, I whirled around and walked swiftly towards the box that housed my favorite mount, Snow White. I thought I heard Linden calling out my name in a soft whisper, but I might have imagined it.

True to her name, Snow White was this magnificent looking white mare that had been given to me as a gift by the warriors of Mirkwood after I nearly died healing their wounds following a clash with a ban of orcs during their patrol. The first time I saw her, I instantly knew I had fallen in love.

Snow White whickered happily when she saw me. That brought tears to my eyes once more. _At least, someone is very glad to see me. At least, someone still enjoys my company_, I thought with a sigh as I leaned my head against Snow White's soft velvety neck while she nuzzled against my long golden hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled the mare's nice scent, taking great comfort from the love she had for me.

"Your highness?"

I turned and saw the two warriors standing right outside the box. I could not recall their names, and they still looked like young novices to me. Still, I was greatly assured to see that they were completely armed with bows and arrows, and a sword strapped to their waist.

"The Commander sent you?" I asked, leading Snow White out.

They gravely nodded. "You are ready to leave now, your highness?"

Even the tone of their voices bespoke of their obvious reluctance to escort me, that they were doing this out of duty, not love. But I ignored it.

I no longer cared.

##############################

I broke up laughing as I watched Snow White frolicking in the stream, the first genuine laughter I had in three days since that tragic incident.

The pain from the triple rejections I received earlier in the day was still smoldering in my heart, but I pushed the hurtful recollections to the secluded part of my mind. No point in wasting time thinking about things that would only give me more pain and sorrow.

It had taken us almost an hour of riding before we came to this stream. After watering the horses, my two escorts had gone to stand sentry some hundred yards away in the surrounding woods behind me, giving me some needed solitude. Their mounts also roamed free and were now joining Snow White in the water.

The mare suddenly came galloping towards the bank, neighing in excitement as if urging her master to join her. Sitting under a small tree by the stream, I just chuckled to see her antics. "No, thank you, Snow White. I'd rather stay dry."

Snorting and shaking her head in disagreement, Snow White then raised her front hoofs and brought them down with a force, splashing water all over me in the process. I broke up sputtering and laughing, putting up my arms in front of my face against the water onslaught.

"Snow White! Ai! Stop!" I gasped between a fit of giggles as the playful mare repeatedly stomped down her front hoofs again. I was now completely drenched. My long hair was already sodden while my clothes were soaking wet.

With a growl of mock anger, I leaped to my feet and jumped into the water. When I reached up to grab her, Snow White immediately turned away and led me further into the stream.

"You white monster!" I laughed. "Are you trying to dunk me?"

She did exactly that. Before I knew it, the mare had put his snout over my head and pushed me down. I was so surprised to find myself underwater that it took me a moment to get myself back to the surface. As if laughing, Snow White neighed loudly when my head popped out of the water. I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"You wretch," I said, almost sobbing with joy. "How I love you so, my white lady. Thank you for being there for me while others do not. Thank you."

The mare blinked and whickered softly in respond, nuzzling my back comfortingly. The other two horses also came near and gently butted their noses against my shoulders. Looked like these animals were still treating me the same way they always did.

Chuckling, I told them, "Yes, thanks to you too, my old friends. It's nice to know that someone else still loves me."

At that instant, Snow White lifted her great white head, her ears perked forward. I also sensed it at almost the same time as she did. Something dark and evil was near. _Very _near.

Then I heard the sound of cries and shouts of my two guards, as well as the growls and snarls of vile foreign beasts. _Valar__.__ They are already here!_

With that thought, I swirled and trudged my way towards the bank. But Snow White reached over and caught the back of my tunic between the clamps of her teeth.

"What the…!" I was startled at her action. I wiggled around, trying to get free. "Snow White! Let go!"

The mare snorted in reply, obviously not liking what I intended to do.

"Let go of my shirt, please! Those guards might need our help!"

Snow White reluctantly relented and released me. I continued to get out of the water before rushing towards the sound of battle that was growing loud and frightening in my ears, the horses following me not far behind. I didn't bring any weapon with me, saved for the small dagger in my boot, and I didn't know what kind of horror I would come upon. I might be surrendering myself to my own death, unprepared and oblivious like this, but I must at least do something!

The gruesome sound of clashing blades called me deeper into the woods. The sight that greeted me then was enough to make me flounder on my feet, stopping me in my tracks.

The two elven warriors—novices as they were—were valiantly fighting against a troop of wild orcs; two against more than twenty. Their quivers already empty, Valaril and Galdulas—the name of my two guards that I finally found out during our ride—were now brandishing their swords madly about, trying to bring down as many opponents as they could. 

Several bodies of slain orcs littered the ground, fallen by deadly elven arrows, but I knew that the two warriors were greatly overwhelmed and they would not stand long. Besides, both of them were already injured. Valaril sported a serious injury on his stomach and a hideous gash on his forehead, while Galdulas's left arm hung uselessly to his side, bleeding profusely.

I quickly looked around to find any steadfast weapons I could use. The orcs still had not seen me, and the element of surprise was to my advantage. _But it is still not enough! _I thought in panic_. I need something more!_

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Valahir's mount sped off and charged into the fray. I instantly knew. _That's it! The horses!_

I grabbed a fistful of Snow White's mane and deftly leaped onto her back. Without being told, she kicked forward and dashed after the stallion. I yelled and slapped at the other stallion's rump, causing it to bolt to its master's rescue.

The orcs looked up in shock at our coming. Frozen to their spots, some of them could not escape as the four of us came thundering towards them. The vile creatures shrieked and screamed as they were trampled under the horses' powerful hoofs. But the rest of them started shooting at us.

Deadly projectiles flew towards my head, forcing me to bend low over Snow White's neck to avoid being hit. More orcs were crushed under the mare's feet as we tried to get closer to the two elven warriors. Galdulas had already mounted after much difficulty, while Valahir was desperately fending off three opponents at the same time.

At my slight nudge, Snow White dashed forward and kicked one orc on its head, while Galdulas had turned his mount around to swing his blade at the other. Valahir managed to stab the third orc in its throat, and the young warrior quickly vaulted onto the back of his ride.

"Move!" I yelled with a kick to Snow White's sides, signaling to my two escorts to swiftly flee the area. Valahir and Galdulas immediately spurred their mounts and rushed after me. The orcs brought no wargs with them, so they would not be able to catch us on foot. I was so sure that we were going to escape the entire fiasco until…

Snow White suddenly neighed in pain when an arrow struck her in her flank. She nearly stumbled but the strong mare kept on going. I leaned down and offered her soothing and comforting words as I repeatedly stroked her neck, encouraging her not to succumb to the pain. More arrows flew over my shoulders as we weaved left and right among the trees. And then, the inevitable happened.

Galdulas' mount got hit on its leg, causing the stallion to buck before falling heavily to the ground. Badly injured and unable to jump in time, Galdulas got pinned underneath. Valahir's mount, which came directly behind, stumbled upon them and also went down. Valahir landed several feet away with a cry of anguish, grimacing in pain.

I halted my mount and quickly jumped down to assess the warrior's condition. Valahir was moaning on the ground, while Galdulas—Elbereth, bless his soul—was already dead, killed instantly from the impact of his fall.

I grabbed Valahir's arm and yanked him up. "Come! We must leave before they reach us!"

Valahir was staring sadly at his fallen comrade and the lame horses. "Galdulas…"

"There's nothing we can do for him now," I firmly said. "We must escape!"

I helped the badly wounded Valahir onto Snow White's back. The mare whinnied in agony, and I suddenly found myself facing another problem. Due to her injured flank, Snow White could not possibly bear two riders in a mad dash for escape.

I looked at the arrow still embedded in the mare's flesh, bathing her white shiny coat red with the steadily flowing blood. There would be no time for me to heal her wound for the remaining orcs were coming closer judging from the sound of their fast approaching footfalls.

Desperate time bred desperate measures. I had to think fast.

"Go," I softly told Valahir, finally coming to a decision.

The warrior's eyes widened. "What? No, I can't do that, your highness!"

"You have to!" I snapped in reply. "She can't bear both of us, and you must go and get help."

"But, your highness, I can not leave you here…"

I ignored the still protesting elf and turned to gaze directly into Snow White's eyes. "Go, my white lady. Fly like the wind."

Before Valahir could pull himself off Snow White's back, the mare whinnied in respond before speeding away, leaving me standing there alone in a cloud of dust. I then reached down and pulled out the dagger from my right boot. Then I turned around to face the approaching enemy, wondering at the state of my own sanity.

The orcs came to a stand still several yards away from me, aiming their arrows and crossbows at my heart, snarling and growling in fury and malice. I swallowed, terror and anxiety overwhelming me whole. This was not the way I want my life to end, yet it was this death that I had to face—alone and helpless.

Somehow I had the courage to declare, "You would not want to kill me!"

The orcs froze and blinked at me. One of them, obviously the leader, stepped forward. "And why is that, _little_ elf?" he asked with a growl of impatience, holding up his sword threateningly.

I licked my lips nervously, my mind racing fast and my heart beating even faster. "Because I'm more valuable to you alive," I calmly said, even though I was quaking with great fear inside. "I'm the younger prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. I believe you know my father."

The orcs glanced at one another and grumbled excitedly between them. The orc in the lead sneered as he took a step closer, staring at my face. "Why should we believe you? You could be spinning tales to stop us from killing you here and now!"

Wordlessly, I held up my left hand, showing them the royal signet ring on my third finger that bore the distinguished insignia of my father's realm, the ring that only the member of the Mirkwood royal family was qualified to wear.

That was proof enough for them.

And a solid proof that I had _completely_ lost my mind by disclosing my identity to them.

Turning to his cohorts, the lead orc growled, "Seize him! I want him alive!"

Never known to surrender that easily, I whirled around and took off, heading for the trees. I wished that I could lose myself among the protection of the greenery where I knew the orcs could not reach me.

But I was not moving fast enough. My path was immediately blocked. They had surrounded me. Still, I refused to give up. Brandishing my lone dagger, I lashed at them in frenzy, hoping that they would step back so I could have the access to flee.

But luck was definitely not on my side that day. I was but one elf, while they were many. In the end, a hard blow to the back of my head caused me to crumple to the ground. Dizzily, I tried to rise. But a vicious kick to my left side doubled me over. Then another kick hit my sternum, pushing the air out of my lungs.

A strange sound started to buzz loudly in my ears. My sight began to darken. Through my blurry vision, I saw a massive booted foot came swinging towards my face.

Then I saw no more.

**TBC…**

**Arghhh****! Cliffie!!!!!!**


	4. 4

**LegolasLover2003 :**** Right.  Self preservation is the best he can do for now.**

**Sailor Elf : Ah…have you a license for that bat you're holding? Be careful with that thing, will you, before someone like me gets hurt!**

**Neoma :**** Thank you. I'll try to be super fast then.**

**astalder27 :**** Of course. No angst story is complete without the orcs! The uglier the merrier!**

**Shannon :**** Oh, yes. Sauron will be very pleased with that cliffie. I'll try my best not to let you all fretting for long, though!**

**feanen :**** I just _know_ you will hate that one! LOL!**

**Mellaithwen :**** Elf-torture it is!**

**Fire Breathing Ferret : I'm glad you are happy. So, how's the birthday party going? Any cake left for me?**

**coca :**** I'm so sorry you don't like POV's. I'll try to see if I can post another version of this story in 3rd person, all right? But I really can't promise you anything. Wait and see.**

**Musicstarlover :**** More evil cliffies coming up just for you!**

**Melissa :**** Yes. That's exactly how I want to portray Legolas. Young but noble, a little brash but unselfish. I'm very glad you noticed it.**

**Someone Reading : Thank you for that typo alert! I'll make the adjustment later on.**

**Lady Lenna : Why wait? Let Leggy suffer _now_!**

**Irish QT : More torture? Your wish is my command.**

**Snow Glory : That is why I try POV. It is easier for me to convey the emotions, like you said. Believe me, I cried buckets writing this fic! **

**farflung :**** Yep. A very lousy day for our little prince! And right. _What_ plan? LOL!**

**Legolas Greenleaf : You will do _anything_ for me? Are you really _the_ Legolas Greenleaf? If you are, can you come over and be my date? **

**Young Storyteller : Thank you. It works that way for me too. Oh, no. I don't want Legolas to simply die or badly hurt. I want him to suffer! I want him to know what _real_ pain is, the biggest pain which comes from the very heart! Muahaha!! (Evil laughter cracks in the air)   Oops. Pardon me. My 2nd identity has taken over for a while there. 25th May is your birthday then? So, manis yang ke berapa pulak ni?**

**Gwyn :**** Leggy's other middle name _is_ 'Stupid'. He! He!**

**Aranel of Mirkwood : Linden will 'make' something to make it up to Leggy. You'll see.**

**#########################**

It was never a good experience to wake up after you had been badly beaten and abused by more than a dozen orcs.

I groggily lifted my head, and immediately winced at the way hundreds of nails were happily bouncing around in my brain. The left side of my face felt so swollen that one eye had gone tightly shut. I couldn't stop myself from moaning then.

_No. Not good at all_.

It took me several seconds to realize that I was slung over one orc's shoulder, bound and gagged. The beast's rapid steps were unmerciful to my throbbing head, and the way I hang upside down on my stomach was making it even worse. I began to feel nauseated, and my entire body screamed from all the bruises and lumps I had acquired.

Even before I could decide what to do to get myself out of this predicament, the orc that was carrying me suddenly barked, "He is awake!"

They all stopped, growling and grumbling among themselves. Without warning, the one holding me suddenly let go and dumped me at his feet. I cried out in anguish from the impact, my eyes watering.

They all surrounded me, staring at me with pure hatred and indefinable hunger. Their leader—a horrible looking orc with a short blunt horn sticking out of his forehead—came closer and leered at my face. "So, the little prince is awake," he sneered. "How do you feel, _little_ prince? Enjoying your company with us?"

Gagged as I was, I could only glare in reply.

With a loud laugh, 'Blunt-Horn' jabbed repeatedly at my side with his booted foot, making me groan. Then he yelled, "Come on! Get up! We will not carry you all the way! Walk by yourself from now on!"

Two of them roughly pulled me upright and left me standing there, swaying on my feet. I was barely able to get my bearings when they shoved me forward. "Move it, scum!"

And so, my nightmarish journey began.

We walked non-stop for leagues and leagues all day, even after the sun had gone down to give way to the moon and stars. I was not familiar with the path they led me through, yet I have the dreadful feeling that they were taking me to Dol Guldur, directly into their lair.

I kept glancing over my shoulder, praying that Valahir had alerted my family so they would come to rescue me. But many hours had gone by and I saw no sign of my rescuers. There was no sign of any Mirkwood patrols, either.

I started to get extremely exhausted, weakened by the fast long trek. I had stumbled for countless of times, and fallen onto my face on one occasion. But the orcs had simply snatched at my hair and yanked me back to my feet before giving me a hard shove, laughing and jeering at my plight.

Once in a while, they would clout the back of my head just for the fun of it, only for the reason to hear me crying out in pain. I wanted to fight back so badly, but I knew it was a foolish thing to do considering how futile my effort would be, so I just suffered their abuse in complete silence, simmering with anger for the undignified position I was in.

My belly was grumbling, telling me that I had had no food since breakfast that morning. My throat felt so dry, overwhelmed by great thirst. The orcs offered me nary a sip from their waterskin, not that I was overly eager to accept even if they did because the residue of their foul lips on the lid were enough to make me horribly sick.

Yet another blow came from behind me, hitting me hard on the back of my neck. My eyes watered from the sudden agony. My knees buckled. I saw the hard earth came rushing up to me that instant, but I had simply lost all my strength to stop my hasty descent.

I must have passed out for quite a while because the next thing I knew, I found myself half-slump sitting up, tied securely to a tree. My head throbbed incessantly as I slowly looked up, blinking in confusion, trying to make sense of my surroundings.

Darkness was all around us. The woods were terribly quiet. Even the critters of the night found no reason to sing, so offensive the orcs' presence was to the rest of nature. They were setting up camp for the night, and a fire was being built in the middle of the area. Interestingly, the vile creatures looked to be arguing among themselves about something, growling loudly at one another in that dark tongue of theirs.

_Good! Fight between you! Kill one another so I can get the blazes away from here!_ I thought with glee, grinning at the scene. Orcs were so typical! Not only that they hated the elves, they also couldn't stand their own company.

My smile vanished when one of the orcs—the one with the biggest nose I've ever seen—came towards me. Squatting down on his haunches, he stared at me, licking his lips. "I wonder how you taste like," he said, reaching over to touch my face.

I cringed, trying to evade his filthy hands. But Big-Nose grabbed my jaw and held me still. "So pretty," he said. "Good enough to eat."

Without warning, he grabbed the left collar of my shirt and yanked, ripping the cloth away. I gasped in surprise at his action, wondering in fear of what he was about to do next.

While he openly ogled my bare shoulder, Big-Nose grinned with delight. "So creamy, your skin. Your flesh looks delicious! Oh, I just have to taste you!"

My eyes widened in horror as he opened his dirty mouth and buried his teeth into my upper arm. I screamed through the gag in my mouth from the sheer agony, jerking and bucking to get the monster off me.

Big-Nose held on, sinking his teeth deeper into my flesh. I also heard the disgusting sound of him eagerly sucking at my blood that was flowing in rivulets. He then looked up at me and grinned, my blood smearing all over his lips and dripping onto his chin. "I was right. You taste so sweet! A perfect dinner for me!"

Big-Nose reopened his mouth to gnaw on me again but someone suddenly kicked at his head, sending him sprawling several yards away.

"He is not for eating!" Blunt Horn snarled, glaring at Big-Nose who was scrambling back to his feet. "He is our hostage, our weapon against the elves! We shall keep him alive until Mordhuk has seen this little prince. Our chief will know what to do with him."

Turning to me, Blunt Horn smiled. "Start wishing you are dead, elf. When Mordhuk sees you, he will make your life so miserable you want to kill yourself. And what a nice pawn you will be in exchange for your father's kingdom, don't you think? Thranduil will not hesitate to give up his realm for the sake of his baby's life, yes?"

I swallowed repeatedly, as shame and guilt ran up my conscience. Valar! I should have just let them kill me then and there! Not only had I created troubles within my father's household, now I was to become the cause of downfall of entire Mirkwood!

"But I am hungry! We have been eating the same maggoty bread for days!" Big-Nose was whining as he scowled at his leader. His words were echoed by several other orcs.

Blunt Horn growled in exasperation. "Then go hunt like I told you before and bring back some meat!" he shot back.

Growling angrily in reply, Big-Nose whirled around and grabbed a crossbow before he vanished into the dark, followed by a couple his friends. Blunt Horn gave me a final sneer and walked away, heading towards the fire.

I released a heavy sigh of mixed relief and despair. My shoulders slumped. The vicious bite marks on my arm were bleeding and stinging like mad. To ignore the pain, I made a quick calculation around the camp and found out that only ten of the orcs remains. They were lying about on the ground, taking their rest. Some were already dozing, while the rest were eating whatever ration they had brought with them as they waited for the hunters to return.

I tested my bonds, trying to find some slack, but they won't give. My wrists were already chafing and bleeding. Another coiled of coarse rope was wrapped around my upper body against the tree, digging painfully at the skin of my chest that I had trouble breathing. They left my feet untied, though, but I felt too weak to even moving them.

Looking up at the sky, I saw Elbereth shining bright among the thousands stars. I hoped she was watching me now and sending guide to my saviors. But after an entire horrific day within the orcs' clutches, my expectation to be promptly rescued slowly sank with every league we took that dragged me further and further away from Mirkwood. To my chagrin, I started imagining the worst.

_Maybe Valahir cannot reach home in time and dies before he could tell anyone of what has befallen me_, I thought with growing dread. _Or maybe Snow White has gotten lame and Valahir has no means to get home, badly wounded as he is_.

_Or maybe Father and Kel simply do not care anymore and refuse to come and save me._

I bit my trembling lips at that thought, forcing myself to stop the tears from welling over.

_No! They won't be so cruel! No matter how angry they are, they still love me and will come for me! They will! They have to! _

_But what if they don't love you anymore?_

I choked on a sob as the unkind thought came to mind. I couldn't stop the tears from falling then. Closing my eyes, I took a deep long breath and exhaled.

_Enough_, I told myself. _Stop torturing yourself like this. It won't do you any good_. _Believe in Kel and father. They love you. They will come_.

_They will come…_

**TBC…**

**Guess what? I've seen TROY!! Ai, Brad Pitt looks like a Greek god! Oh, my! Orli is so delicious as the spoiled brat prince, but Eric Bana…WOW! He is smashing as Hector! Strangely though, Hector reminds me a lot of Kel! Really. It's true. You've got to see it to believe it.**

**Now I'm off to see the movie for the second round!**


	5. 5

**Sailor Elf : Why don't you get yourself a bazooka! That thing will make even bigger holes! LOL!**

**Aranel of Mirkwood : I hope you get this author alert 1 minute before the school bell rings. But wait a minute! It's Sunday!**

**astalder27 :**** Only above 18 can watch Troy in your country? Oh, the rate here in Malaysia is G, which means even a baby can watch it. But our censorship board here is terrible!**

**Neoma :**** Oh, yes there is! But we could only see the top of his thighs! I wished the camera had gone lower, much lower…**

**mogcat :**** I can' promise I won't kill Leggy. But I can promise I'll make his life as miserable as I can! Muahahaha!**

**LOTRfaith :**** Hey, there! Long time no see! To answer your question : No, he didn't. Not in this movie.**

**szhismine :**** Err…I don't know. I so like to kill him. Can I?**

**Fire Breathing Ferret : The cake taste so good, especially with the hair ball on top! Thanks!**

**melissa :**** You are going to be prouder of Leggy after this.**

**feanen :**** Kel's coming!**

**Kegikas Greenleaf : Oh, that's okay. Still, can you be my date one day? You know, be a stand-in for the real Leggy.**

**Enigma Jade : More elf torture for you, mate!**

**Sparrow Greenleaf : What's wrong? Aren't you able to see Troy? Oh, poor you! Never mind. We will talk more about Troy to drive you crazier! LOL!**

**Fairylady :**** Do it! Send Paris to me! I know exactly what to do to that little peacock!**

**beginng-end-314 : Believe the pictures you see. Orli looks awesome in Greek outfit. In fact, Orli looks awesome in nothing at all! Aaaaa!**

**Someone Reading : Yes, he bit him. So here's the orc's head, serve on a silver platter, marinated and ready to be eaten. Bon appetit! **

**farflung :**** Dracula's creatures of the night, hmm? You've seen 'Van Helsing' then? I so like that Wolf Man guy. What's his name? Will Kemp? He's cute!**

**LegolasLover2003 :**** That's so true! Sean Bean should be given more credit on the film. Don't worry. The ending pissed _every_one! Hector and Achilles' fight is my favorite, while the scene where Paris clutches his brother's leg is very touchy. Love it. Love the film. Love the _male _actors. I just wished I had been selected as Helen so I can get into the same bed as Orli! He! He!**

**Haldir's Heart And Soul : As Leggy had thought, they _will _come.**

**Abbicat14 :**** Grounded from the internet? Wow. That's harsh. I know I can't live without the net.**

**Jennifer57 :**** I know what you mean. I wished I had an older brother like Kel or Hector too.**

**Most of you must have seen 'Troy' by now and found out how exciting the film was! I have seen it twice and am considering making another round. By the way, I'm very glad that many of you realized how Prince Hector resembles Keldarion's so much. God, he is so like Kel, isn't he? **

**Now, on to the story!**

**#################################**

I was awakened from my slight doze by the excited voices of the orcs that suddenly erupted around the camp.

The hunters had returned, bearing a carcass of a stag on their back. The rest of the orcs were practically jumping up and down with joy as the carcass was thrown to the ground. Now they would have fresh meat for dinner.

I sighed, feeling sorry for the deer. I was also feeling quite guilty to escape the orcs' food chain whereas the poor animal did not. But better the stag than me. At least it was already dead when they began eating him. Big Nose had attempted to eat me alive!

I turned my gaze away as the vile creatures swarmed the carcass like flies, growling and grunting and pushing at one another. The sight disgusted me so, and the sound was sickening. The scent of blood started to make my head swim. For once, I was glad that I was hungry because there was nothing in my belly for me to throw up, so nauseated I was at this horrific display of table manners.

_Manners?__ What manners?_ I scoffed inwardly.

I thought they had completely forgotten about me, so intent they were on their dinner, but I was not that lucky. Blunt Horn suddenly approached me, carrying a cup in one hand. He crouched, yanked the gag out of my mouth and placed the cup near my lips. "Thirsty?"

Grimacing, I jerked my head away as the heavy stench of the stag's blood instantly filled my nostrils. "No! I don't want it!" I croaked around my dry throat, glaring fiercely back at him.

Blunt Horn laughed. "But why? We know you haven't drunk all day. Come. Drink."

"No! Blast you! Get that thing away from me!" I yelled, struggling helplessly as Blunt Horn gripped my jaw, holding me still as he attempted to pour the vile content down my throat. I clamped my mouth tightly shut, kicking at the orc to dislodge him off me.

Enjoying the spectacle, two orcs eagerly came to Blunt Horn's aid. One sat on my legs, while the other threw his fist into my solar plexus. My mouth instinctively opened as I cried out in pain. Blunt Horn immediately dispensed the entire content of the bowl down between my lips.

I started to gag as the sweet, metallic taste of the stag's blood filled my mouth, running through my gullet. I coughed. I choked. I would have spit it at all out but Blunt Horn forcefully clamped a hand over my mouth and pinched my nose. Running quickly out of air, I had no other choice but to swallow, crying heavy tears as I did so.

Roaring with laughter, they released me. "Well, that was not so bad, was it?" Blunt Horn asked with a grin.

Panting and gasping, with stag's blood running down my chin, I sent him a killing glare through my tears, wishing that my hands were untied so I could wring his ugly neck. Instead, I raised my legs and kneed him on the groin with all my might.

"Arkk!" Blunt Horn howled in pain, holding the offended body part. He then glared at me, bearing his teeth in a loud growl. Then, faster than the eyes could follow, his massive fist came swinging and hit me squarely on the face.

My head snapped to the side from the blow. I blacked out for a few moments, but then Blunt Horn grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look straight at him. "Do that again and I _will _kill you! _Slowly_ and painfully."

I totally lost it then. I laughed. Copious of blood was now dribbling down my nose but still I laughed and laughed. Incredible fear, pain and despair combined might have triggered this strange reaction in me.

Blunt Horn was _so_ not amused.

With a snarl, he whipped out a dagger and cut the rope that bound me to the tree. He then yanked me to my feet before shoving me to the middle of the camp, sending me sprawling to the hard ground on my belly. With my arms still bound behind me, I was not able to quickly turn myself over before Blunt Nose returned to my side, holding a thin branch he had just snapped off from a nearby tree.

Without warning, he swiped the branch down. "Laugh, elf! Laugh! Let's see you laugh again! Come on, laugh!" he was yelling as he kept hitting me without mercy.

It was like being whipped. I was screaming with agony with every stroke that fell on my body. I tried to roll over and scramble away, but Blunt Horn firmly placed one booted foot on the back of my neck, keeping me immobile. Completely helpless, I could do nothing to stop the blinding pain as the branch came lashing over and over against my back, my legs, my buttocks.

It seemed like forever but he finally stopped. By then, I was past caring.  I was already wishing myself to die to escape the excruciating torture.

Blunt Horn placed his foot under my belly and flipped me over. He leered down at my face, saying, "Why so quiet, little prince? Why are you not laughing now?"

I could only moan in reply.

He chuckled. "Serve you right! Now, how about some more drink?"

_No!_ I was weakly shaking my head as Blunt Horn brought me another cup filled with the stag's blood. He grabbed my hair and yanked me upright.

"Great. Here we go again," he said when he saw the way I firmly clamped my mouth shut. "Fine! If you don't want to drink it, then wear it!"

With that, he poured the entire content over my head. I jerked in revulsion as the blood soaked into my hair and dripped down my face. Still warm, it was sticking to my skin.

The orcs were laughing all around me, enjoying my absolute misery. How I wanted to spit back at them. To roar and snarl to scare them away!

But I was already defeated. I could do nothing but surrender myself to oblivion.

##################################

"Wake up. Wake up, little prince. Wake up," someone was calling me in a low guttural voice.

My eyes fluttered open, and saw Big Nose grinning down at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "Awake, eh? Good. Then let's get started," he said and began tearing at my tunic with a blade.

My eyes widened in alarm. "What…what are you doing?" I asked, struggling to get away from him, ignoring the stab of agony coming from the welts and lashes I had just received earlier.

"Shh! Quiet! We don't want to wake the others, do we?" he hissed, throwing what remained of my shirt aside.

I quickly look around. Sure enough, the rest of the orcs were asleep, including Blunt Horn who sat slump against the tree which I was tied to before. From the look of things, Big Nose was the only one to stand watch, but that was not what he was actually doing.

_Blast it! What is he trying to do, anyway?!_

"I won't eat you, elf. I'm hungry no more. But we are going to have some good time, little prince. A _very_ good time," Big Nose was crooning over and over as he jerked the boots off my feet before reaching up to unlace the ties of my leggings.

At first, I was confused with his intention. But then I recalled the stories I heard from Keldarion of what the orcs liked to do to their elven captives. I panicked. "NO!"

Big Nose slapped me. Hard. "Shut up! Don't wake the others! I don't want to share you…"

"Get off me! Get off me, you filthy swine! Get off!" I was yelling and shouting at the top of my lungs as I bucked and jerked, trying to wiggle out from under him. _Valar__! This is not happening to me! This not happening!_

Big Nose was yanking at the waist of my leggings when someone roared, "What the hell is this?!"

Blunt Horn was standing over us with his arms akimbo. His nostrils flared as he glared at Big Nose, who groaned loudly in annoyance. "None of your business, so back off!"

"_None of my business_?" Blunt Horn roared. "This elf _is_ my business! He's our hostage! Now step away from him!"

"Why? So you can have him all by yourself?" Big Nose shouted back, getting to his feet and facing his leader eye to eye. Then they both started to argue with each other in their black tongue, sending accusations back and forth.

I watched this sudden turn of event in slight amusement, while the rest of the orcs also stirred awake and gathered around us. The two's argument suddenly turned brutal. Big Nose yelled and swung his fist, hitting Blunt Horn savagely on his chin. Growling in anger, Blunt Horn lifted his own fist and struck back.

As their two cohorts pummeled each other, the other orcs wildly cheered them on. I was left completely unnoticed. Getting myself out of harm's way, I scooted slowly backwards, wincing all the way as the lashes all over my body were still smarting and bleeding.

My bound hands suddenly brushed over something sharp and metallic lying on the ground. I glanced down and saw that it was a small dagger, the blade that Big Nose had used to tear at my tunic just now.

My hope for escape soared. I quickly palmed the blade and scooted further backwards. The group was still watching the fighting orcs, cheering and hollering their support and insults. They were paying no attention to me, so exciting the stupid skirmish was to them. Using the dagger, I started sawing at the rope around my wrists as fast as I could. Twice I accidentally cut my own skin, but the pain was nothing, as long as I could get free.

Several moments later, the rope finally snapped. Looking up, I saw that they were still ignoring me. My mind ran fast as I figured out my next move. I had two choices. I could silently get to my feet and slither away into the dark to get as far away from my captors, or…

I caught sight of a bow and full quiver lying abandoned several yards away.

…or I could fight back and make sure the orcs never came after me again.

A part of me told me to run, not to take great chances, and just flee my captors while I still could. Another part of me refused to take the easy way out.

What I did next was based on pure impulse. Call it stupidity. Call it reckless. But the truth was, I didn't think. I didn't feel. I simply acted, leaping to my feet and running towards the bow and quiver of arrows.

The orcs instantly realized of my sudden movements. They started yelling in warning but my hands had already caught the weapons. With skill born out of hundreds of years of practice, I put two arrows to the string and let go, striking down two enemies before they could even raised their own bows.

By that time, Big Nose and Blunt Horn had stopped fighting and were staring at me in great surprise.

"Fools!" Blunt horn shouted. "Strike him down! Subdue him, I said! Seize him!"

I nocked a couple more arrows, shooting at the two orcs that came swinging at me with their sword. They instantly fell down amid their guttural cries and shrieking, an arrow sticking out of their throat each.

In spite of the major quaking of my heart, my hands were as steady as a rock as I shoot in rapid successions at the coming orcs. They were also shooting back at me, but I managed to dodge all their shots, saved for one. The arrow ripped through my left side, grazing me, but I closed my mind to the pain.

I made a quick count then. _Nine orcs down, four more to go_.

I reached for more arrows but found the quiver already empty. One orc was almost on top of me, swinging his sword. I quickly stood up and sidestepped, the blade missing me by mere inches. I brought up the bow and used its sharp tip to stab into the orc's neck. He was still gagging in his own blood when I threw the bow aside and grabbed the fallen sword, swinging it just in time to block another attack.

I pivoted, brought down my blade and pierced my opponent's belly. It took me seconds to realize that he was Big Nose—the nose in question looked bigger than ever. Another orc came for me but I leaped high and vaulted over him, striking my blade into his head. I landed nimbly on my feet, and turned to face the last and remaining orc; Blunt Horn.

He stood a few feet away from me, staring in disbelief at the slain bodies of his cohorts lying scattered on the ground. Glaring back at me, he growled, "You are dead, you little elf!"

I didn't respond. In fact, I didn't even flinch when he came charging towards me with his sword held high, aiming for my neck.

My body was hurting and weakening but, charged with adrenaline, I failed to notice. I was only aware of Blunt Horn, the sharp tip of his blade, and the quick jerk of his swinging arm. At the last moment, I ducked and rolled, quickly getting back to my feet behind him. Before he could even turn, I stabbed the tip of my sword into his kidney.

He roared in pain, whirling around as I yanked the blade out of his flesh. Blunt Horn made the last attempt to cut me down, so I raised my sword again and ran it through his neck, severing his head off. Then I watched in silence as he crumbled, joining his cohorts on the ground.

I didn't know how long I stood that way, unmoving, slightly panting with exertion. The critters of the night were returning back to life all around me—singing and croaking and cooing. Slowly, I began to grow aware of my entire body—the agony from my wounds, the stiffness in my limbs, the weakening of my muscles, the dripping of my blood.

I also started to realize that this was no illusion. It all had really happened.

_They are dead!_ I exulted inwardly. _I'm free!_

Then, all of a sudden, the sound of thundering hoofs was heard approaching fast from somewhere in the darkness. I blinked at the direction, my joy short-lived. _What now?_ I thought in great despair. _More orcs?_

The riders finally came into sight, and I nearly died from the great relief that assailed me. They were the Mirkwood elves. And my brother was riding at the head of the procession!

"Legolas!" Keldarion cried out as soon as he saw me standing there among the dead bodies of the orcs.

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I felt so tongue tied while my mind had gone numb. _Kel__ is here?_

"Legolas! Are you all right?" Keldarion quickly dismounted and ran to me. He gripped my shoulders and ran his eyes all over my body, wincing at the wounds and the amount of blood that covered me from head to toe.

"Legolas?" he asked, much softer this time.

"Kel?" I whispered back. "You…you came?"

"Of course, I came! I came for you," he heartily replied. Hearing that, something inside me lit up, warming me all over. My heart felt as if it was at its bursting point.

Then my body started to shake, violently. _Must be the shock_, I thought as the blood drenched sword fell from my loosening grip. My head swam. My knees buckled. I felt myself sliding to the ground but Keldarion instantly caught me in his arms. "Legolas!"

There was a buzzing of activities around me, but I couldn't quite decipher what they were. I was barely alert when Keldarion took off his cloak and wrapped it around my trembling form. He lovingly ran his hands through my dirty hair, stroked my face, and kissed my brow repeatedly.

"Legolas? Legolas, please look at me," he was calling again. "Legolas!"

I snapped back to awareness, gazing back at him in confusion. "Yes?"

He sighed and hugged me fiercely. "Stay with me, little brother. We are taking you home," he said, as he gently rocked me back and forth within his protective embrace. "_I'm_ taking you home."

"My lord?"

That was Commander Linden's voice. He was staring at me with great awe in his eyes. Turning to look at my brother, Linden said, "The orcs are dead. They are _all_ dead."

Keldarion gazed down at me in wonder, as Linden knelt beside us and continued, "Prince Legolas killed them all."

**TBC…**


	6. 6

**Karri : There might be. I'll think about it.**

**Legolas Greenleaf : Not  a problem to me 'cause Leggy really does look like a girl!**

**Trista : Yes I will! Thanks!**

**Someone Reading : No hunters in my family though, thank God! **

**Jamie : You will know how Kel and Thranduil had coped with Leggy's disappearance in this and coming chapter.**

**beginning-end-314 : I saw Leggy in Paris when he shoot that arrow into Achilles' heel! Those eyes. Those determined, narrowed eyes.**

**Aranel of Mirkwood : You have to scribble Thranduil's name off the list now. Nasty Kel will be leaving sooner or later, don't worry.**

**Clover : No, I won't change it. Thanks for the support. Oh, yes. I already have the plot for a Troy fic. Wait n see, mellon!**

**Sailor Elf : Glad to know you have the bazooka but please don't point that darn thing at me! I need to stay alive to finish this story!**

**Mellaithwen : Ha ha ha! Paris _should_ spend more time with Athena, that's for sure! Or Apollo. Or Eros. Or Artemis. Or Sauron. Or _anyone_ who can teach him things other than the beauty of his face!**

**Young Storyteller : I'm about to be 29, and my mom still treats me as if I'm 9, so go figures! LOL! The rating amused me too! U? Kah kah kah! The kissing scenes were too short for my taste! Darn the censorship board! And my mom thought I watched Troy because of Brad Pitt! I forgot to tell her that Brad Pitt had stopped being my pin-up idol starting from the day he got married to Jennifer! Yes. I was so heartbroken. I still am. Sigh…**

**Fairylady : I want that chocolate cake with Leggy, Kel and Thranduil-shaped icing on top, _plus_ the pearl necklace from the sea of Propontis, now give them to me!**

**Fire Breathing Ferret : Yes. Big Nose was gonna do what we thought he was gonna do. I'm glad I killed him off.**

**LegolasLover2003 : Oh, he got mad skills, all right. Be very afraid. So, you have bed discussion, too? He he he…**

**mogcat : I pity your cat. LOL!**

**Neoma : You are sick? Oh, poor you. Get well soon!**

**##################################**

Keldarion rode towards home at breakneck speed, but I was deeply asleep during the entire journey that I didn't even notice.

"Prince Legolas has returned!"

"…he is still alive?"

"How did he survive…?"

Animated voices stirred me awake when Keldarion reined in his mount right in front of the palace great door. Half conscious, I did not fully understand what the entire excitement was about. I just lie there, content within the cradle of my brother's arms as he quickly dismounted and ran inside, heading for the royal chambers.

Still dazed, I gazed through heavy lidded eyes as my brother carried me into my room and deposited me onto the bed. More voices hit my ears then, making me dizzy from the confusing exchange.

"…prepare the bath water…"

"…go get the healer now!"

"Need some bandages and salves here…!"

"Legolas! Thank the Valar, Kel. You found him!" This came from my father. He eagerly gathered me into his arms, embracing me like he didn't want to let go.

I watched numbly as my father's tears fell and hit upon my temple. With trembling fingers, I reached up and touched his wet cheek. "Why…are you crying?" I asked weakly.

"_Why_?" He blinked back at me. "Because I'm glad you've returned. I thought you were already dead."

"You…you are not…mad at me?"

My father shook his head and ran a hand through my hair, smiling. "Let's talk about that later. I'm just happy that…Ai! Elbereth!  There's so many blood on you!" Alarmed, he checked me all over, gasping in dismay to see the many wounds I had acquired during my captivity.

"Not…entirely my blood," I croaked, swallowing repeatedly around the dryness in my throat. "They dumped…a cup of stag's blood…onto my head…after they forced me…to drink it."

Two pairs of blue eyes stared back at me in horror. I then realized what I had just said, and instantly felt hot bile rising up from my bowels. "I…I think…I'm going to throw up…" I mumbled, quickly putting a hand over my mouth.

A chamber pot suddenly appeared in front of my face mere seconds before I went horribly sick. I retched and retched for quite some time, gagging and sobbing uncontrollably. My belly hurt, my throat burned, my head throbbed. Still, I was aware of gentle hands rubbing down my back comfortingly. Someone was gently pulling strands of hair away from my face, tucking them behind my ears. I also heard soothing crooning voices, encouraging me to stay strong.

After I had finished, my stomach muscles had gone cramp from all the vomiting. My body was drenched in sweat, while my entire limbs felt so laden that I didn't even have the energy to move my fingertips.

"Here. Rinse your mouth," Keldarion said, putting a glass of water to my lips. Propped upright against my father, I did what I was told without complain. Then he refilled the glass and ordered me to drink. By then, I was only half awake, my eyes already closed. I nearly choke on the cold water as it ran down my throat, chasing away the great thirst that had been plaguing me before.

"The bath is ready, my lord," the servants announced a while later.

"Good," I heard my father replied as he and Keldarion began tugging at my soiled leggings. "Now, leave us. We'll tend to him."

 I heard the servants' shuffling feet as they exited the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Then I was lifted from the bed and carried across the chamber towards the full bathtub waiting in the corner. As I was gently lowered into the warm water, I couldn't help but whimper at the way it smarted against the welts and cuts all over my body. I weakly struggled, trying to get out of the tub.

"Shh…Easy, Legolas. The pain will fade," Keldarion was saying as he started washing my hair.

"Yes, son. Relax. We will take care of you," my father said next. "Go to sleep, little one. Go to sleep."

And so I did.

##################################

I burned with fever for two days.

Terrible dreams plagued my sleep. I would repeatedly jerk awake whenever they came to haunt me. Delirious, I would scream and shout, yelling at those nightmares to go away and leave me in peace. Then I would slump against the pillows, sobbing and crying myself back to sleep.

But I was never left alone during all this. Twice I found myself buried in Keldarion's embrace as he comfortingly rubbed a hand down my back, telling me that I was safe, that I was no longer in danger. My father would also be there, bathing my burning forehead with a damp cloth, singing lullabies to me in his soft velvety voice.

And this time, it was no different.

With a scream lodged in my throat, I felt myself jerked upright like a released bowstring, breathing fast as if I had been running for many leagues. The truth was, I had been dreaming of Hadrian. He had escaped from the Hall of Mandos and came swinging at me with his sword, trying to behead me. I was pinned to the ground by the orcs, and they were cheering him on. I instantly woke up when the blade ran through my neck.

"Legolas?" My father was beside me in a flash, putting an arm around my shoulders before pulling me against his side. "Bad dreams again?"

I nodded, willing my racing heart to calm down. "The worst."

My father smiled ruefully. He gave a brief kiss on my temple before reaching for the water decanter on the bedside table. He poured into a glass and told me to drink. Then he asked, "Would you like to eat something?"

I was hungry, so again I nodded, giving back to him the half-empty glass. As my father busied himself with a bowl of porridge on the table, I glanced at the opened window and saw that it was early afternoon. "Where's Kel?"

Smiling, my father replied, "I told him to take rest. He spent the entire night watching over you. That boy was already dead on his feet when I came in here this morning." He then placed a spoonful of porridge to my lips. "Open up," my father ordered.

I parted my lips and took the sweet tasting offering, chewing and swallowing slowly. But after taking not more than three bites, my appetite deserted me. I feebly pushed another spoonful away, shaking my head, signaling to my father that I had had enough.

Frowning, my father reluctantly put the bowl back onto the table. "You should eat more. You need to gather your strength."

"I can't," I said. "Too tired."

Stroking my cheek, he said next, "Then go back to sleep, Legolas."

"I don't want to sleep. The nightmares will drive me crazy."

"All right. What do you want to do then?" he asked.

I shrugged, looking down at my hands resting on top of the coverlet, which covered me from the waist down.

"Do you want to talk?"

I glanced at my father before I quickly dropped my gaze once more so that he could not see the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" my father asked as he gently tipped my chin so I would look directly at him.

"I…I'm sorry."

He was perplexed to hear me saying that. "Why?"

"Because…I've caused you grief, worrying about me again…like usual."

My father chuckled. "Oh, yes. That you did. Still, I'm proud of you. They told me you killed those orcs all by yourself. _Very _impressive."

My lips trembled to hear those compliment. A high praise indeed if it came from the great king to the last elven kingdom. I felt as if I was not worthy enough to receive it.

"I thought no one would come for me," I softly said.

My father was flabbergasted. "_What?_ Why would you think that way?"

"I…I thought no one cares. I thought everyone hates me," I explained, already sobbing. "Hadrian is dead b…because of my…stupidity. I know I…do not deserve any forgiveness for causing his death, let alone your love…"

"That's not true!" My father grasped my shoulders and squeezed, staring deeply into my tear-filled eyes. He sighed. "Now I can see how deeply I've hurt you with my words that day, my son. I'm very sorry. But believe me, no one hates you. I may be a king, but I'm a father first. I just want to make a better person out of you. I have to point out the mistakes you've done so that you won't repeat them again. I admit, I was too harsh on you. But let me tell you this; I didn't scold you out of spite. I scolded you because I love you."

He leaned down and kissed my brow before he pulled my trembling form into his arms. "You are my son. I would never hate you. Not then, not now…and never will. Love is all I have for you, Legolas. Always."

"I love you too, father," I said brokenly, clutching at his tunic. "I'm sorry I've disgraced you. I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry, too. I'm also proud to see how you've matured in just mere days," he replied, his tears evident in his voice. "But do me a favor, Legolas. Don't grow up too fast. It's very hard for me to catch up with you."

I weakly chuckled, and hugged him tighter.

When I went to sleep afterwards, the nightmares finally ceased.

TBC… 

**Okay. Enough tears for one day. Save them for the day after tomorrow. Sob.**


	7. 7

**So sorry for the delay! Our server acted up again. Grrr!!!**

**And everyone, here's the last chappie!**

**##################################**

The next time I woke up, night had fallen.

There was no sign of my father or Keldarion. Instead, Commander Linden was now occupying the chair beside my bed. He sat there quietly, his strong hands busily whittling at a piece of wood.

He looked up when he heard me stir. "You're awake, your highness?" With a smile, he put down his project and reached over to touch my forehead. "Your fever has completely gone, thank the Valar."

Turning to the bedside table, Linden continued, "The king wants you to drink some honeyed-tea."

I stared, amused, as he poured some of the medicated tea into a cup and handed it to me. It seemed that _everyone_ was eager to feed something down my throat whenever I came awake. Still, without comment, I took the cup and slowly drank.

Linden returned to his seat and picked up the wooden figure. Curious, I asked, "What are you making, Linden?"

The elven commander blew at the wood crumbs settling about the figure's head. "I'm making another warrior, to add to your collection, your highness," he said, indicating the neat row of carved warriors and animals placed on a long chest by the window, all beautifully and lovingly made by his hands. I had been collecting them since I was a small child.

Getting off the chair, Linden then sat on the bed beside me. He took the empty cup from my hands and gave me the wooden figure. "Here, your highness. I've just finished it."

Breaking into a huge grin, I marveled at Linden's latest creation. The figure was about ten inches tall, complete with a bow and arrow in its arms. "Thank you, Linden. It's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

He instantly sobered, gazing at me adoringly. "It's _you_, my prince."

I stared back at him, speechless. "M…_me_?"

"Indeed, it's you," he said. "Several days ago, a young, lonely prince had gone into the woods, but a valiant warrior had returned in his stead."

He stroked one finger down my left cheek, lightly touching the fading bruise there. "You have become that warrior, your highness. When I saw you in the woods that night, I thought I was seeing an apparition. You looked magnificent! Standing tall and proud with your golden hair blowing in the wind, holding that blood drenched sword in your hand, you resembled your father so much I thought I was seeing him. Without a doubt, you are your father's son, whether you realize it or not. You are son of a warrior, my prince. _You_ are a warrior."

I swallowed repeatedly, pleased and touched by Linden's words.  A lump was quickly forming in my throat.  My heart was expanding in my chest. "Really, Linden? You think so?"

He nodded. "I know so."

Then he took one of my hands and brought it to his lips. With a sigh full of regret, he gazed beseechingly at me and said, "Forgive me, your highness. I've betrayed you when I turned down your request that day. Sending those novices with you instead of the more experience guards was an unpardonable mistake. And in the end, it was you who had to pay the price."

Linden shook his head before continuing, "I've caused great harm on you, captured and badly abused by the orcs. I'm ready to be punished for deserting my responsibilities over you that day, your highness. Whatever it is you decide for me, I'm willing to accept."

I was quiet for a long time afterwards. I stared at Linden's bowed head, thinking of how I loved this seasoned warrior like a father, how he had never failed to protect me before, how vigilant he had been in keeping me safe. I had been the son he never had.

My eyes were welling with tears when I spoke, "You've hurt me, Linden."

He looked up at me, and I saw that he was weeping too. "I know, my prince. I'm very sorry."

I leaned forward and flung my arms over his shoulders. "Please don't hurt me again, Linden. I can't bear it. I just can't bear it…"

He wrapped his powerful arms around me in return, hugging me tight. "I won't, Legolas. Never again. I swear this on my life."

He then kissed the top of my head, the same way he had done after stumbling upon my weakened body in the dungeon all those years ago.

"I swear."

##################################

I woke up to a beautiful morning the next day. For the first time since I got home, I was alone. The 'vigil' chair beside my bed was empty, but the bedside table was laden with foods for me to break my fast.

Feeling slightly better, I swiped the coverlet away and swung my feet off the bed. The chamber didn't tilted when I stood, so I knew I could venture outside without worrying of falling flat on my face.

_Elbereth! How I missed the sun!_

I quickly changed into a tunic and a pair of leggings. After eating a slice of bread and washing it down with a cup of honeyed-tea, I grabbed a couple more slices of bread and an apple. Then I walked out of the room, heading straight for the grand stable.

They had told me that Snow White had caused quite a stir when she stumbled to a stop in front of the palace entrance that night, bearing Valahir's unconscious form on her back. The novice warrior was near death when they pulled him off the mare. Thankfully, he had survived his wound and was able to explain of what had happened to me.

Snow White whickered happily as soon as she saw me. I entered her box with a grin and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Hello, my white lady. How are you doing?"

She neighed in respond, and I laughed to hear the scolding note in that sound. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me. My hero. Here's your treat." I gave her the apple and she took it gratefully, munching at the juicy fruit noisily.

I laughed again and moved towards her flank. The arrow wound there had been treated, but still not fully mended. So I placed my hand over the injury, forcing my healing energy to close it completely.

After a final pat to her head—and a wet kiss from her on my cheek—I left the stable and walked for the fishpond in the garden. A wooden bridge spanned over the pond. I settled myself on the bridge, my legs dangling.

Taking out the two slices of bread, I started picking at them and tossing the crumbs into the water. What a joyful sight it was to see the colorful fishes beat one another to nibble at the offerings.

Not long after, Keldarion came over to join me.

"You are supposed to be in your bed," he chided, sitting down beside me. "And where is your cloak? You'll catch chill out here."

Without waiting for my reply, Keldarion took off his flowing mantle and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled thankfully at him, gathering the warm fabric closer around my body. Together, we sat there in silence, staring at the pond, our legs slightly swinging.

After a long while, Keldarion finally spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask you one thing."

I turned to look at my brother and raised one eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"You had had the opportunity to run when you heard the orcs," Keldarion said. "So, why didn't you?"

I frowned slightly before replying, "Because I couldn't do that. Valahir and Galdulas needed my help."

"I knew you would say that." Keldarion smiled and shook his head before throwing his gaze into the pond once more. "Actually, I know why you didn't run."

"Which means…?"

"You weren't thinking."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Right. So what else is new?"

Keldarion chuckled. "No, wait. Let me explain."

I gave him a sidelong glance and shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on."

My brother smiled wanly before he resumed, saying, "If you had been thinking, you would know that you had had the chance to save your own skin. You would also realize that to help those two warriors would mean your own doom, that you could not escape those orcs because they were too many. Yet, you still went to help them, totally forgetting about your safety, your very life. That's why I said you weren't thinking, little brother. For if you had, you could have fled the area as fast as you could to avoid getting caught."

"You know I couldn't let them face the orcs alone. I had to do _something_."

Still smiling, Keldarion said, "That proves how noble and valiant you are, _warrior prince_."

I believed I blushed deep red because Keldarion burst out laughing. A smile was also tugging at my lips and I heard myself chuckle.

As his laughter abated, Keldarion suddenly showed me his right hand. My eyes widened when I saw a long gash across his palm, still bleeding. "What happened?"

"A stupid mishap in the training field," he replied sheepishly. "I slipped and my sword cut me. Do me a favor? I'll be needing that hand soon so I would be grateful if you could do something about it."

I looked at him, uncertain and slightly afraid. "You…you will let me?"

He nodded. "Hurry up, will you? It stings!"

I tentatively reached over and closed my hand over the wound. It took me only mere seconds to heal the cut completely. But before I could retract my hand, Keldarion abruptly tightened his grasp and grabbed me into his arms.

"Forgive me, dear brother," he softly said. "I know I've hurt you when I rejected your healing touch that day. I had let my emotions overruled me, without a single thought to your feelings. I could see the huge guilt in your eyes then, but still I dumped all the blames on you. It was an accident, yet I've treated you like you were a murderer."

"But…isn't that what I've become? Hadrian died because of what I did," I croaked, already weeping.

_Valar! I have been crying a lot the last few days I am surprised there is still no flood! _

Keldarion stared at me in horror. "No! That incident did not make you a murderer! It was an _accident_, Legolas. It was just Hadrian's bad luck that he got in the boar's way. Ai Elbereth! It could have been you!"

He wiped the tears off my cheeks, while tears of his own streamed down his kind, handsome face. "It could have been you," he repeated. "Hadrian was my friend, yes. But you are my brother. I want you to know how glad I am you are not the one who was killed that day. I love you, Legolas, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

I sniffed. "I thought you wanted to kill me that day in the field."

Keldarion shook his head, gently stroking the abrasions still viciously evident on my wrists. "I was grieving and wasn't thinking straight. Did I scare you? I'm sorry again. Really, I am."

I took a deep breath before replying. "To be frank, what you said to me that day had actually saved my life."

He was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that I must learn to protect myself because you will not always be there for me to get me out of silly scrapes…"

"Legolas, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Let me finish," I told him, smiling slightly. "You were right. You cannot possibly be there for me _all_ the time. You are not my keeper."

"But I am your older brother! It's my duty to protect you!"

I grinned at him. "I thought _I_ was the hotheaded one. Now who is losing his temper?"

Keldarion glared. "One of these days, I might be _tempted_ to drown you in this pond!"

I broke up laughing.

He growled and attacked, tackling me bodily onto the wooden floor. We grappled about on the small bridge like foolish children, laughing and cursing, almost falling off the bridge into the water from our wild exuberance. But Keldarion immediately stopped when he heard my groans of pain.

"Valar! I'm so sorry. I forgot that you are still not fully healed. Did I hurt you?"

Lying on my back, I stared at Keldarion's worried face hovering above me.

"Even when you were not there, you had truly saved my life, Kel," I said quietly instead of answering his question. "I did what you told me to do. I emptied my mind, forgetting all my pain and anger. I paid attention, completely focused on my opponents. They couldn't get to me, not as long as I could get to them. You taught me that, and forever I am in your debt. Thank you, Kel, for saving my life yet again." I reached up and embraced him wholeheartedly. "Thank you."

Keldarion stroked my head, sighing softly. I could feel the wetness of his tears seeping through my hair.

"Aw, Legolas. Here you are, making me bawl all over again! Will you stop already!" he complained.

Chuckling, we released each other. Then my smile slowly faded. "Kel, I…I want to see Hadrian's grave."

Shaking his head, my brother cupped my cheek before responding, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I have to do this. At least, my conscience will be clear."

"All right." He finally nodded. "Come. I'll accompany you."

################################

In complete silence, I stared at the carved head stone with mixed feelings—guilt, shame and sorrow. I didn't know which was worst; to know that I had caused Hadrian's death, or knowing that my healing ability was powerless to bring him back to life.

My brother came near and gripped my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Let it go, Legolas. That is all we can do."

I looked sadly at him before turning to his friend's grave once more. The small mound of earth was still fresh, and someone had taken the extra care to plant a bush of _simbelmyn_ on top of it. But the white flowers were slowly wilting under the bright sun.

Gingerly, I get down on one knee and buried one hand into the soil, as if reaching out to the dead warrior who now resided in the Hall of Mandos. "May you find peace, Hadrian, for your sake…and ours," I whispered, forcing out my healing energy through my fingertips.

Almost at once, the white flowers started to open once more, blooming back to its full glory. The small plant began to spread, covering the entire mound in seconds. When I finished, hundreds of _simbelmyn_ peppered the grave. Some even had climbed up the headstone, trailing all over it in gentle caress.

I smiled to see the awestruck expression on my brother's face. He looked greatly amazed to witness this rare spectacle from me.

Well, being a _manyan_ did have its advantage.

"Oh, my lord!"

I quickly straightened up when a lady's voice broke through the deep silence. Whirling around, I saw her walking towards us, a basket full of rose petals slung over one arm.

_Oh, Valar! It's Hadrian's mother!_

Gulping uneasily, I glanced at Keldarion for assurance. My brother nodded slightly and came to stand close beside me, always ready to lend me some of his strength.

Staring wide-eyed at his son's grave, the lady began to cry. "Oh, your highness…"

Feeling incredibly guilty, I reached over and took her hand. "I…I'm sorry, madam. If you don't like the _simbelmyn_…"

"_Don't _like? Your highness, what is there _not_ to like about this beautiful gift! You are so kind. Thank you so much," she voiced out, smiling through her tears.

_Kind? I've caused her son's death and she called me kind?_

Trembling slightly, I went to my knees and pulled her hands to my lips. "Forgive me, madam. I was the reason your son was taken from you."

"Your highness!" the lady exclaimed, astounded by my action. "Please, don't kneel at me. I'm but a mere servant." She grabbed my elbows and tried to pull me back to my feet. I didn't budge.

"My stupidity had killed your son," I kept saying. "My recklessness had left you childless. I've caused your tears and sorrow. I'm deeply sorry."

"Nay, nay, nay!" she enthused, also falling to her knees. He grabbed my hands and laid the palms open. "See these? These two hands have brought my son back to me, again and again and again! If not for you, Hadrian would have died a _long_ time ago. Remember all those grave wounds he had acquired before? You had healed them, your highness. _Every _one of them. My son had stayed alive longer than expected because of _you_."

Gently, as only a mother would, she brushed away my tears. "Please don't burden yourself with his death anymore. Things happen for a reason. I believe Hadrian has now found peace in Mandos, having joined his father there. My husband will be proud to know that his son had died in the line of duty, protecting the princes of Mirkwood...like he did. And like his son, he never regrets it."

Still touching my face, she then looked up at my brother. "Prince Legolas is still not well, your highness. He needs to rest."

Keldarion nodded. Together, they pulled me upright.

I stood there swaying, braced against Keldarion's side, as I thankfully gazed back at Hadrian's mother. "It's your heart that is kind, madam."

She smiled. "A kind heart is freely given to much kinder soul, your highness. And believe me, yours is better than anyone."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," my brother quipped, grinning back at me.

My heart was lighter when we left her, heading back to the palace. Keldarion's arm was strong around my waist as he supported me. His warmth was comforting against my skin. His love for me was palpable that I began to realize how lucky I was to have him as a brother.

"Kel?"

"Yes?"

"If we ever come across a wild boar whenever we venture into the woods, I want you to do something for me."

"Oh? What is it?"

I grinned before answering. "Quickly raise your fist and punch my lights out with it!"

He stared at me for a long time before he burst out laughing. "Aye! Don't worry, I will do that!"

Both of us were still laughing when we entered my chamber. Keldarion took the boots off my feet as I dropped facedown onto the bed, and immediately drifted into sleep.

Like before, no more bad dreams came to plague me.

THE END 

**It's finished! Whoopee! Now I can get to plot more of Leggy's sufferings! He! He!**

**Thanks to all of you who never tired reading any of my stories, including this one. Your reviews keep me going and going. As usual, here are the faithful reviewers: AbbiCat14; Aranel of Mirkwood; astalder27; beginning-end-314; Brazgirl; Clover; Coolio02; Danielle; Deana; Dur En Thurin Naur; Enigma Jade; Fairylady; farflung; Feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Gina; Gwyn; Haldir's Heart And Soul; HissoriOokami; Hp-Azn; IrishQT; Jamie; Jennifer 57; jesusroxmysox; Karri; Lady Lenna : leann; Legolas' Garden Light; Legolas Greenleaf; LegolasLover2003; LOTRfaith; Manders1953; meissalliam; Mellaithwen; Melissa; Midnight Princess; mogcat; Musicstarlover; Neoma; newfan; Nikki1; Riannon; rogue641; Sailor Elf; Sarwenaletari Elanese; seeing-spots; Shannon; Snow Glory; Someone Reading; Sparrow Greenleaf; Starlit Hope; szhismine; TaniaNZ; tbiris; Terrenis Sama; TigerRain; Trista; Young Storyteller**

**Coming Attractions : 'Two In A Tub' is in progress. So are 'Tremors' and 'Towering Inferno'. Another post LOTR is also in the making, so wait and see which will come up first.**

**Smile, everyone! See you soon! **


End file.
